Reality Is Madness
by MG12CSI16
Summary: Tags to 9x24 'Till Death Do Us Part.' They were the ones who stopped this sort of thing, but now they were the ones who needed help.
1. Familiar Faces and Worn Out Places

So I finally went back and watched the finale and all I have to say is September is too far away! :( So I wrote this to ease my mind a little.

Each chapter is based on a different character or characters. Chapter one is Tony and Ziva. All the chapter titles are based on the song Mad World by Gary Jules as well as the story.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

* * *

**Reality Is Madness**

Debris floated through the air, the dim lighting settling around them in a haze. Zivas brown eyes blinked furiously, attempting to find out what was going on. Her cheek was pressed to the floor and she turned her head for a better view of her surroundings.

She could see Tony next to her, his head turned the other way. She panicked when the rise and fall of his chest couldn't be seen. Pushing herself onto her knees Ziva ignored her muscles protests and shook him gently.

"Tony," her voice was cracked and the small space seemed to spin around her. She could hear a soft moan as Tony stirred slightly.

He rolled his head and looked up at her, a stream of blood trickling down his forehead. She could see a gash just above his eye, it was deep and needed stitches. Using the sleeve of her shirt Ziva gently wiped the blood away, her eyes pools of concern although she tried not to let it show.

"What happened?" he rasped, trying to sit up. Ziva used her other hand to gently push him back down, letting his head rest in her lap.

"The bomb must have went off," she whispered. His body settled against hers as her fingers traveled delicately through his hair, a comforting gesture using the little strength she seemed to have left.

There was a ghostly silence around them, only the sound of their uneven breathing seemed to accompany them. They were clinging to each other like oxygen sources, fearing that if they let go they may lose each other forever. Zivas hand was wrapped protectively in Tonys while she used the other to clean off more of the blood. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Ziva," Tonys broken whisper echoed through the tiny space and she looked up briefly.

"Don't go to sleep," he whispered. "I can't do this alone." she could feel the tears clinging to her eyelashes as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She cupped his face with her hand and rubbed her thumb over his cheek.

"You are not doing this alone Tony, I am not going anywhere," she promised in a soft voice. His head was still in her lap, his hands folded on his stomach while he looked up at the ceiling.

"You know this isn't all bad. We could be at a wedding," he joked. Ziva laughed with him, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, and we would not want that." she replied. Tonys body shook against hers, he was laughing.

"Oh, I don't know, I think one day we will. Because when we get older and we can't rely on our job to keep us busy we might finally be ready." Ziva smiled at his words. She loved when he opened up to her.

"Well that will not happen if we can't get out of here." She said in a cracked voice. Tony squeezed her fingers tightly.

"We will get out of here," he growled. "You can't think like that."

Ziva laughed dryly.

"How can you be so sure? A bomb just exploded and we don't know how many are dead, we don't know what it looks like out there. We are lucky if this building doesn't fall on top of us!" She snapped. Slowly the tears made their way down her pale cheeks. Her shoulders shook and she lost her grip on Tonys hand.

He watched in amazement, seeing this woman cry in front of him. It was unusual, she was always so calm. Now she was scared and vulnerable and that made her all the more beautiful. Slowly Tony sat himself up, pulling Zivas shaking frame against him. He ran his fingers through her dark curls, his breath tickling her cheeks with every breath he took.

"Ziva, we're gonna get out of here. I promise." His gentle voice seemed to calm some of the tears and soon her body relaxed against his, her sobs turning to sniffles. Tony gently rubbed her back with small soothing cirlces, lips pressed against her temple.

"Better?" He asked as she sat herself up and joined him against the wall. She nodded and wiped her red, puffy eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry. You should not have seen that." she said. Her head rested against the wall, a deep sigh exiting her lips.

"Hey it's alright. " He insisted once more, reaching up to wipe a stray tear.

"I just do not know what to do. It makes me feel weak." she admitted sadly. Tony lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Ziva, the day you turn weak is the day the boss man gives up his coffee. You have nothing to worry about." This got a laugh out of her as her head rested against his shoulder.

"At least we have each other," he said, kissing her hair. she smiled into his neck, breathing in the woodsy scent of his skin. Ziva realized she was fine, because she wasn't alone. She had Tony, and he had her. Together they were invincible, only to be broken by each other. So when the lights began to flicker and the ground shook once more they weren't scared.

They embraced it with open eyes and even breathing. Even when they were alone in the darkness it was alright, because they had each other and nothing else mattered.


	2. Tears Are Filling Up Glasses

It's Gibbs and Abbys turn! I know this kind of looks like Gabby, but it's not. Father/Daughter relationship really.

* * *

**Reality Is Madness**

The heat was ubearable, consuming them as the sweat poured from their bodies. Gibbs knew they had to move but the pain and exhaustion were proving to be too much. He tilited his head to look at Abby, face down on the floor. The moment came flooding back to him like a tidal wave.

_"Abby get down!" their bodies collided and almost simotaneously a wall of heat, flames and glass came barreling towards them. _

_The pain radiated through him, conciousness becoming all to difficult to manage. He looked at Abby one last time, face down wth her arm stretched towards him. Carefully he linked their fingers as unconciousness finally called to him._

His heart sunk, until he heard the choked sobs coming from her, she was alive. He had never been so happy, rolling over he gently shook her arm. She turned and looked at Gibbs with tear stained green eyes and make up running down her face.

"Gibbs," she cried, burying her face in his chest and letting him hold her. Her white lab coat had burn marks on it and the glass from the window had cut her skin. She was cradling her arm and Gibbs knew it was broken. He was suddenly aware of the pieces of glass in his skin and the angry red burn on his thigh, the skin and bone visible through his pants leg. They were surrounded by debris and rubble and he had to push it out of the way so they could stand.

"Abbs, come on. We've gotta go." She didn't move, shock he figured. Gently he tried to guide her up by the arm, but she didn't move. Instead she continued crying, her face buried in her hands.

"Abby," he spoke a little louder and this time she looked up, but she still didn't move. Her eyes seemed to burn into him, pleading him to tell her it was all a nightmare.

"Gibbs, how could this happen?" she asked in a thick voice. Gibbs exhaled roughly and brushed back his salt and pepper hair. He could see the black smoke and orange flames burning outside, and he became desperate once more.

"I don't know Abby, but we have to move. Now." Her eyes followed his and she saw the danger they were surrounded by. She let Gibbs help to her feet, her legs wobbling beneath her. Together they dodged the rubble still falling around them as they entered the hallway.

People lay dead and dying, the desperation preserved on their faces. Glazed lifeless eyes looked at the sky, arms outstretched towards the door. It sent chills through them both. The smell of burning flesh floated all around them, faint moans from the ones who weren't lucky enough to die quickly. Blood stained the walls and the floor, it was worse than any crime scene he had ever seen.

Abby felt physically ill, stopping mid step as her breakfast made a reappearance. Gibbs rubbed soothing cirlces on her back as the tears threatened to fall from his own eyes. Her body wretched but she had nothing left in her system. Finally she wiped her mouth and straightened up, letting Gibbs lead her away. They couldn't stop, so Gibbs navigated his way around the dark hallway, his fingers wrapped tightly around Abbys wrist on he runinjured arm as he pulled her along.

They worked their way down to the garage but the door was blocked by the the shrapnel and debris. Gibbs cursed under his breath. His fist collided with the door and he yelled until his voice began to crack. No one heard them

"Dammit," Turning back he led Abby into one of the offices on the floor above them. He pointed her towards a chair and let her sit, afraid she would collapse on him. He walked to one of the windows, they were a good few feet from the ground, six at the least. It seemed like a short distance but with their injuries and lack of energy they might as well jump form the roof. It was bolted shut, _damn safety percautions_ he thought. He stomped over to a desk and rummaged through the drawers. Nothing.

Another small door to his right caught his attention. He opened it, revealing a small supply closet. Feeling like he had just won the lottery Gibbs located a toolbox and pulled out a wrench.

Going back to the window he drew his arm back and closed his eyes.

"Stand back Abbs." He warned the lab tech and she obediently stood and waited by the door, wringing her trembling hands together. In a flash a spray of glass covered him and he opened his eyes to inspect his work. Using the sleeve of his jacket he cleared away the rest of the glass and motioned Abby over to him.

"We're gonna have to jump." Abby shook her head violently and the tears fell once more. Gibbs pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Abbs, it's not that far." Taking a deep breath Abby wiped her eyes and peered out the window. She could see the sirens on the other side and the green lawn waiting for them below. She turned back to Gibbs and nodded without words. Gibbs helped her onto the ledge, holding onto her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Alright, try to roll to the left so you don't upset that arm." Abby sucked in a ragged breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt both her feet leave the edge and in what felt like lightening speed she hit the ground, rolling like Gibbs told her. All the air was pushed from her body as she fought for another breath.

"Abby?" she rolled onto her back and saw Gibbs watching her, his baby blues pools of pain and concern. She shook her head to let him know she was alright. Letting out a sigh of relief he carefully perched himself on the edge like Abby. The ground below him seemed to spin as he took the leap, curling his body into a ball. The impact knocked him to the side and he spluttered as the fire in his leg seemed to increase.

"Gibbs?" Abby had gotten up now and walked towards him. He sat up and held up a hand. She helped him to his feet and together they stumbled around the front of the building. He was unprepared for what he saw, an array of ambulances and firetrucks, clouds of billowing black smoke and bodies being carried on stretchers.

He looked around for his team but he couldn't see them, the crowd was too thick. He spotted Cynthia, fear clearly present on her face as she stumbled aimlessly through the crowed. He handed Abby off to a paramedic and promised he would see her soon.

"Cynthia," he called to the younger woman and her face relaxed when she saw him. They met in the middle of the crowd and Gibbs didn't even complain when she gripped his arm with shaking hands.

"Gibbs thank god you're alright. Director Vance sent me out ahead of him but I haven't seen him since then." The young womans brown eyes watered and she furiously rubbed them. Gibbs felt a knot tighten in his stomach. Vance was still inside.

"What about my team, they alright." Cynthia shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ground.

"I don't know. I didn't see them come out." Gibbs backed up few steps, his hand covering his mouth as his brain began to process this. His team was still inside. Feeling weak he didn't protest when the strong hands of a paramedic gripped his shoulders and kept him upright. He didn't complain when they took him away in the ambulance, checking his blood pressure and poking and prodding him.

It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did, at least not until he knew his team was safe.


	3. Drown My Sorrow

Thanks for reviewing, here's Tim's chapter!

* * *

**Reality Is Madness**

Tim couldn't remember the last time he felt so tired. It was probably back in his college days when he would stay up night after night and cram for his exams. Even then he never felt like this. His muscles screamed in protest at every move he made. The salty smell of blood filled his senses and made him gag.

He opened his eyes and the little bit of light flooding into the bullpen was blinfing. A dull thud sounded in his head, his ears ringing. He tried to sit up but a white hot pain sent him flying back to the ground. He craned his neck and saw a piece of metal embedded in his leg and blood soaking through his pants. Reaching his hand out he tried carefully to remove the metal but the pain was too much.

Once again he tried sitting up, gritting his teeth against the pain. Tim looked around him, taking in the destoyed bullpen, and the black cloud of smoke outside. It was unrealistic, he had never seen anything like this before. A small movement to his left caught his attention and he saw a leg sticking out from behind Tonys desk. Limping over he saw Director Vance, blood pooling underneath of him at an alarming rate.

As painlessly as possible Tim knealed down beside the director, noting the glass stuck in his side and the gushing wound. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and peeled off his jacket.

"Director? Can you hear me?" Tim carefully pressed the jacket to the wound, careful not to touch the glass. Vance looked up with confused eyes, as if he wasn't sure where he was.

"Agent McGee, I thought I told you to get out of here?" he mumbled. Tim couldn't control the small smile tugging at his lips as Vances eyes twinkled briefly.

"That leg wound looks nasty McGee," Vance nodded at the metal in his leg and Tim almost forgot about it. He was too focused on the director whose blood now stained his hands and shirt.

"I'll be alright. But we need to get you out of here." Tim looked around, trying to judge the distance to the stair well from where they were seated.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked Vance. The older man shrugged and tried to sit up. He hissed in pain but with Tims help managed to get on his feet. Tim held him up and together they limped through the mass of people and debris.

He managed to get them to the stair case and psuhed the door open with his free hand. Carefully and slowly they took descended down the stair case, stopping every few steps to catch their breath.

Once at the bottom they walked down the long corridor until they reached the lobby. they walked outside and Vance shifted his weight onto his own feet as Tim sunk to the ground, panting heavily.

"Tim," he heard a voice calling his name, but pain and utter exhaustion kept him from opening his eyes to find out who. Foot steps pounded into the ground and rough hands gripped his shoulders, shaking him lightly.

"Tim, it's Gibbs. Can you hear me?" Tim managed to mumble something incoherent and he heard a relieved sigh leave his boss' lips. Another pair of hands took Gibbs place and helped him to his feet, careful of his injured leg.

"Sir, we're going to get you to a hospital now ok, you've lost a lot of blood."

"Abby?" he asked weakly, turning his head to look at the crowd surrounding the building.

"She's alright Tim. They already took her to the hospital." Gibbs soothing voice told him. Letting out a breath Tim let himself be lifted into the ambulance and an oxygen mask was placed over his face and a heart monitor placed on his chest.

He heard the whine of the sirens and felt Gibbs strong hand pat his shoulder before the door closed and he was sped off towards the hospital. Relaxing against the gurney he closed his eyes and felt hands grabbing him and a strange, loud beep invading his ears. Panicked voices filled the ambulance and suddenly a voice rang out before the worl around him went dark.

"He's flatlining!"

* * *

Ooh, little bit of a cliffhanger! I know this chapter is insanely short but it's been a while since the last update and I wanted to get you guys something. Ducky's up next!


	4. Dreams In Which I'm Dying

Woah, it's been waaaay too long since I updated, and I could probably give you a list of excuses but I don't really think it would help. So instead I'm just going to get on with the story. It's short and definitely not my best work but I would hate to keep you waiting any longer.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Reality Is Madness**

It all happened so fast. He was vaguely aware of the voice chattering away on the other line, telling him his friends were in danger and the place he spent the majority of his time had been destroyed. His mind was working quickly, trying to comprehend everything when a crushing pain erupted in his chest. It was like someone was pressing on his chest, each breath restricted and painful. After many years of medical school and more practice than anyone really needed, Doctor Donald Mallard knew a heart attack was in progress.

His mind told him to keep calm, maybe even call for help but without warning his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, saltwater lapping against his dark trousers. The cellphone fell from his shaking hand, and after a few seconds of trying to fight away the pain he fell too, face down in the sand and water. Slowly his breathing became shallow, and each breath was spaced out. Ducky let his eyes flutter shut as a wave of exhaustion washed over him and soon he was swallowed into black nothingness.

It seemed like an eternity later, but even in the blackness he could make out the noises around him. Heavy footsteps pounded into the ground and a frantic voice called his name followed by someone rolling him over and placing two trembling fingers on his neck. He knew it was Jimmy.

"Doctor Mallard? Doctor can you hear me?" He wanted to tell him he was ok, but right now he wasn't too sure. All he could do was slightly squeeze the hand that had wrapped itself around his own and listen as Jimmy called for an ambulance.

It was less than ten minutes before more footsteps were heard and kind voices and gentle hands took the place of Jimmy's before he was lifted off the ground and placed on a stretcher. He was able to open his eyes by then and he blinked several times as he attempted to get a better look at his surroundings. Without his glasses most things appeared as a blurs with colors and shaped melted together but he was able to make out Jimmy, sitting next to him and clutching his hand. At the sight of his mentor and friend now awake Jimmy quickly straightened up and spoke in a soothing voice.

"Doctor Mallard, it's good to see you awake. You really had me scared." Jimmy let out a nervous chuckle, a habit his young assistant often showcased when under pressure, normally at the hands of Gibbs. As much as Ducky appreciated the concern, the only thing he could focus on were his friends back home.

"Mr. Palmer," he said in a hoarse voice, coughing slightly to clear his aching throat. Jimmy scooted closer, inclining his head and squeezing his fingers lightly.

"I need a phone. I must try and contact Gibbs." Jimmy looked doubtful, but was unwilling to refuse the doctors wishes, and after a quick glance to make sure no paramedics were around to object, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number.

He held it close to Ducky and hit speaker so he could hear the conversation too, if there was one. After a few seconds of listening to the monotone sound of the dial tone, a familiar gruff voice greeted them.

"_Hello?"_

"Jethro? Jethro what is going on?"

"_It's bad Duck. There was a bomb, McGee's been transported to Bethesda and Tony and Ziva are stuck in the elevator…" _His friend's normally calm voice was shaking, with both grief and rage and for a moment Ducky had to stop and swallow the lump building up in his throat. After a moment Gibbs spoke again.

"_Are you alright Duck? I don't need anyone else going out on me." _While the words sounded a bit harsh, Ducky knew it was only his friend's way of voicing his concerns without tearing down the wall of dark glares and blunt responses he had built up over the years.

"Jethro I'm fine. I only called to make sure you and the team was alright. Mr. Palmer and I will be back as soon as we can find a way there." Jimmy's eyes widened and he sent a stern look in the doctor's direction as his thoughts were voiced by Gibbs.

"_No Duck. You're going to stay there until a doctor sees you and tells you you're alright to fly." _Ducky glared at the phone in Jimmy's hand, but was too tired and worried to argue.

"Alright Jethro, but as soon as I am given the all clear, I will be there with you. Mr. Palmer too," he added with a smile, looking at his young assistant you had should be eternally grateful too.

"_Well I guess I'll talk to the two of you soon, I need to see what the rescue teams can do about Tony and Ziva." _ There was an audible click and the line went dead, leaving the two sitting in the ambulance and wondering exactly what was going to happen next. Ducky looked at jimmy and shook his hand lightly when he noticed the tears that were misting in the younger mans eyes.

"Now don't you worry Mr. Palmer, you know that Gibbs and his team are not one to be knocked down without getting back up for a second round. And as soon as I see a doctor you and I will go home and do what we were trained to do." Jimmy smiled and rubbed a hand over his mouth, nodding at the words.

"Of course, Doctor Mallard."


	5. While People Run In Circles

It's been way too long since an update and I am so sorry! I guess I just haven't had much inspiration recently and with his season playing out the way it has I haven't been getting any new ideas! But thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed, it means so much!

* * *

**Reality Is Madness**

By the time Abby was able to break away from the mass of doctors and nurses that had been poking and prodding at her for the better part of a few hours she was ready to lose her mind. She had checked at the front desk, desperate to know where McGee was and if he was alright but the only answer she had been able to get from the aging woman was that McGee had been rushed in and taken straight to surgery.

She was fighting to control her tears, knowing now was not the time to lose her cool when her friend's lives were on the line. But her mind was spinning as she thought about Ziva and Tony who were probably still in the elevator and Gibbs who was still dealing with the aftermath. She shook her head and forced herself to calm down.

There would be a time for grieving later. She collapsed into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting area and blew out a breath. She had a bit of a headache but a CT scan had revealed she had been lucky enough to avoid a concussion.

She wondered what Gibbs was doing, and she longed for one of his hugs and the reassurance that everything would be ok because right now she was all but sure. And the realization scared her.

Finally after what seemed like a few more hours of waiting and numerous people walking in and out the automatic doors opened and Gibbs appeared, looking tired and somewhat scared. Ignoring the worry that was clawing at her Abby threw herself into his arms and the two shared a tight embrace before Abby pulled away, bottom lip protruding farther than Gibbs had though possible.

"Gibbs, they won't tell me anything about Tim. All they said is that he was in surgery and that was almost," she took a quick glance at the clock above them, "an hour ago!" Gibbs pursed his lips and guided Abby back to the chairs, sitting down next to her and gripping her hand tightly.

"Abbs, McGee was banged up pretty bad." He tried to be soothing, but the dark haired tech looked absolutely terrified about the direction the conversation was going in.

"Is he gonna be alright?" she questioned softly, afraid to look up and meet Gibbs eyes. The silence coming from him was doing nothing to calm her.

"He lost a lot of blood and before the ambulance left they had trouble finding a regular heartbeat." He squeezed his eyes shut when he heard her gasp and bury her face in his dirty jacket.

"Abbs," he soothed, lifting her chin so she was looking right at him, "He will be alright. He doesn't have permission not to be anyways." She opened her mouth to speak just as an aging man with greying hair approached them, wearing scrubs and a carrying a chart in his hands.

"Family of Timothy McGee?" he asked, eyeing the two of them and the state they were in. immediately taking charge Gibbs stood up and nodded.

"We're his coworkers but right now we're all he has." The doctor nodded in understanding and motioned for them all to sit back down.

"I'm Doctor Mason and I operated on Mr. McGee-"

"Tim," Abby interjected. "His name's Tim."

Dr. Mason smiled, "I operated on Tim, and thankfully we were able to stop the bleeding and remove the shrapnel." Abby smiled and Gibbs sighed in relief, happy he wouldn't have to deal with more bad news. Their smiles faded when the doctor spoke again.

"But, we did lose him once more on the operating table and he's in critical condition right now. He's very lucky to be alive right now." Abby swallowed thickly.

"Can we see him?" her voice was quiet, reminding Gibbs of a little girl and he wrapped an arm around her in an effort to comfort her.

"He's asleep right now and when he wakes up he'll be very groggy but I don't see why not." He stood up and the two trialed after him, walking in synch until they reached a room in the ICU where a nurse was hovering over the bed.

Abby's face immediately fell when she saw McGee lying in the bed, eyes closed. It almost looked like he was asleep. Quietly she inched forward and sat in the chair next to the bed, gripping his hand and sniffling.

"Oh Timmy," she whispered, stroking his hair. Gibbs sighed and thanked the doctor before joining Abby beside his fallen agent. He put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't look up.

"Will you be alright here?" he asked, worried that maybe he shouldn't leave just yet. No, he had too, Ziva and Tony needed him and for now Abby and McGee were safe. When abby didn't respond he tried a different approach.

"I need to go check on Tony and Ziva." This got her attention and she whipped her head around so fasr Gibbs wondered how she didn't get whiplash.

"Are they alright? Did they make it out yet?" Gibbs shushed her with a look and shook his head.

"Not yet. Rescue team's working on it but I need to get over there before they do." She understood, she really did but she also didn't want him to leave. She was just beginning to feel safe, or as much as she could in this situation.

"Alright, I'll be here. I don't want Tim waking up alone." He nodded, bending down and pressing a kiss to her cheek before he stood back up.

"We'll be alright Abbs. We always are." After that he walked out the door and Abby couldn't help but smile. He was right; they were always alright even if it seemed the world was out to get them. Gripping Tim's hand a little tighter she sighed and watched the rise and fall of his chest, wondering what he was thinking about in that moment.

"I'm right here Tim. And soon Gibbs and Tony and Ziva will be here and we'll be like a family again. I promise." She leaned in and kissed his cheek before settling in for a long game of waiting.


End file.
